Serendiptious Acccident
by Magges
Summary: RebaBrock romance An accident causes Brock to believe he is still married to Reba causing old feelings to resurface
1. Default Chapter

_Serendipitous Accident_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Reba or anything related to it.

_Dedication_: To Shannon for persuading me to finally submit something and who has always been there to brainstorm with.

_Summary:_ Reba/Brock romance. Set in current season. Brock is in a car accident causing him to believe he and Reba are still married. Reba must play along and buried feelings resurface.

A/N: This is my first posting of fanfic so please bare with me. I hope you review even if you have criticism as long as it's constructive. If you dislike this no one is making you read it.

Italics represent thought.

"JAKE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPITTING!" Reba was in the middle of reprimanding her son when the phone rang. "We'll finish this later," she told him as she picked up the phone.

"Reba, Brock was in a car accident and he's at the hospital! I don't know what to do!" wailed Barbara Jean.

"Now calm down Barbara Jean, there's no sense in getting hysterical. I'll bring Kyra and Henry over here and leave everyone with Van and Cheyenne and meet you at the hospital."

"Oh thank you Reba, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"For god sakes don't hyperventilate, I'll be there in a moment." Reba hung up the phone and called the kids into the kitchen. "I have something important to tell you. Your father's been in a car accident. I'm going over to the hospital to see what's going on. I'll call you as soon as I know. Van, Cheyenne I want you to look after all the kids including Kyra and Henry while I'm gone OK."

"Don't worry Mrs. H, we'll take care of everything," said Van.

"Is daddy going to be OK mom?" asked Jake.

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Reba as she knelt down to give him a hug.

Reba was out the door unlocking her car when Van stopped her. "Are _you _OK Mrs. H?" he asked her seriously. She was about to tell him she was fine when she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

" I just want him to be all right," she murmured softly.

"He still loves you Mrs. H," said Van before he walked into the house without giving her a chance to respond.

Reba drove to the hospital deep in thought. _Is Van right? _She wondered. Ever since that fateful day at the therapist she had been wondering the same thing. When the therapist asked them the question she had been trying to ignore for over four years she had felt, an icy fear deep in her chest about what Brock's answer would be. But when he looked as if he didn't know what to say she had felt a glimmer of hope as well. In the moment before Barbara Jean burst in she could have sworn he was about to say he still loved her. That night after she left the therapist's office and was curled up in her bed, she gave her own answer to the question. Finally saying out loud the words that she had not been aloud to say for four long years. As she pulled into the hospital parking lot she whispered them again," I love you Brock"

Ch.2

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

Reba arrived at the hospital ER and managed to get the attention of the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Reba Hart, and I'm looking for Brock Hart. Where is he?"

" Only family members can see patients. Are you family?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm his wife." Reba blurted out.

"Exam 3 down the hall," the receptionist said already deeply immersed in her magazine.

Reba entered the room to find Barbara Jean arguing with the doctor. Brock was not awake. The doctor suddenly noticed her presence.

"Are you family?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Reba's his ex-wife, but I asked her to come," said Barbara Jean before giving Reba a chance to answer.

"Now that she's here can I leave now!" snapped Barbara Jean, resuming her argument with the doctor.

"Could somebody please tell me how Brock is and what the hell is going on!" yelled Reba.

" Brock has a fractured rib, and some bruises. All of which are relatively minor, but when we did an MRI we noticed some inter-cranial swelling. The swelling should go done and on its own in about a week or so, and while it is not life threatening it could have some adverse affects. They generally range anywhere from a mild headache to temporary amnesia." said the doctor.

"When will you know?" Reba asked quietly.

"I'm afraid we won't anything until he wakes up. Fortunately that should be with in the next half hour. I'll probably release him tonight but he needs to stay with someone and his wife doesn't want him staying with her."

"Barbara Jean! What is going on with you?" Reba asked with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I'm sorry Reba, but Brock's accident doesn't change the fact that we're separated, and I'm not sure I want to be with him any more anyway.

"Barbara Jean" Reba said coldly "You may have no qualms about abandoning Brock, but I do. I will take care of him. Just because you have a falling out with someone doesn't mean you're not there for them."

Before anyone could respond, Brock started to show signs of waking up. As the doctor checked his vitals, Reba unconsciously grasped his hand, and they all waited. As Brock's eyes opened, Reba leaned over him and spoke.

"Brock, you've been in a car accident, but everything's going to be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a little sore, but otherwise ok. I just have one question though. Why is my dental hygienist here?"

After a long pause, the doctor spoke carefully, "Mr. Hart, just to rule out memory loss I need to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me the date?"

"Friday January 28th 2005

"Good job. You seem to know who you are; can you tell me who these two women are?"

"Sure doc, Barbra Jean works for me, and Reba is my wife."

Reba's eyes widened and Barbra Jean stomped out of the room.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Reba said hurriedly as she followed Barbra Jean. She found Barbra Jean outside the room, with a tired look on her face.

"I'm done with this Reba, you win. He's always loved you and this proves it. I don't think it's worth my time fighting for him anyway. If he ever remembers our marriage, I'll grant him visitation rights with Henry, but I don't want to deal with him" said Barbra Jean as she turned and left.

The doctor came into the hall to talk to Reba. "I've been talking to Brock and from what his wife has told me about your lives, he appears to have all the details correct except that he has no memory of your divorce or any prior marital problems. Until the swelling goes down it is imperative that you play along. He thinks you and he are happily married, and you must make sure he doesn't suspect otherwise. He should be just about finished filling out his release forms, so you can take him home,"

Reba took a deep breath and walked into the room, as she mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead.

_A/N:_ I am so sorry it took so long. I have been insanely busy with school but I promise that the following will chapters will be posted at shorter intervals and will be a lot longer. I am going to post chapter three by next weekend.


	2. chapter 2

_Serendipitous Accident_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Reba or anything related to it.

_Dedication_: To Shannon for persuading me to finally submit something and who has always been there to brainstorm with.

_Summary:_ Reba/Brock romance. Set in current season. Brock is in a car accident causing him to believe he and Reba are still married. Reba must play along and buried feelings resurface.

A/N: This is my first posting of fanfic so please bare with me. I hope you review even if you have criticism as long as it's constructive. If you dislike this no one is making you read it.

Italics represent thought.

"JAKE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPITTING!" Reba was in the middle of reprimanding her son when the phone rang. "We'll finish this later," she told him as she picked up the phone.

"Reba, Brock was in a car accident and he's at the hospital! I don't know what to do!" wailed Barbara Jean.

"Now calm down Barbara Jean, there's no sense in getting hysterical. I'll bring Kyra and Henry over here and leave everyone with Van and Cheyenne and meet you at the hospital."

"Oh thank you Reba, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"For god sakes don't hyperventilate, I'll be there in a moment." Reba hung up the phone and called the kids into the kitchen. "I have something important to tell you. Your father's been in a car accident. I'm going over to the hospital to see what's going on. I'll call you as soon as I know. Van, Cheyenne I want you to look after all the kids including Kyra and Henry while I'm gone OK."

"Don't worry Mrs. H, we'll take care of everything," said Van.

"Is daddy going to be OK mom?" asked Jake.

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Reba as she knelt down to give him a hug.

Reba was out the door unlocking her car when Van stopped her. "Are _you _OK Mrs. H?" he asked her seriously. She was about to tell him she was fine when she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

" I just want him to be all right," she murmured softly.

"He still loves you Mrs. H," said Van before he walked into the house without giving her a chance to respond.

Reba drove to the hospital deep in thought. _Is Van right? _She wondered. Ever since that fateful day at the therapist she had been wondering the same thing. When the therapist asked them the question she had been trying to ignore for over four years she had felt, an icy fear deep in her chest about what Brock's answer would be. But when he looked as if he didn't know what to say she had felt a glimmer of hope as well. In the moment before Barbara Jean burst in she could have sworn he was about to say he still loved her. That night after she left the therapist's office and was curled up in her bed, she gave her own answer to the question. Finally saying out loud the words that she had not been aloud to say for four long years. As she pulled into the hospital parking lot she whispered them again," I love you Brock"

Ch.2

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

Reba arrived at the hospital ER and managed to get the attention of the receptionist.

"Hi I'm Reba Hart, and I'm looking for Brock Hart. Where is he?"

" Only family members can see patients. Are you family?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm his wife." Reba blurted out.

"Exam 3 down the hall," the receptionist said already deeply immersed in her magazine.

Reba entered the room to find Barbara Jean arguing with the doctor. Brock was not awake. The doctor suddenly noticed her presence.

"Are you family?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Reba's his ex-wife, but I asked her to come," said Barbara Jean before giving Reba a chance to answer.

"Now that she's here can I leave now!" snapped Barbara Jean, resuming her argument with the doctor.

"Could somebody please tell me how Brock is and what the hell is going on!" yelled Reba.

" Brock has a fractured rib, and some bruises. All of which are relatively minor, but when we did an MRI we noticed some inter-cranial swelling. The swelling should go done and on its own in about a week or so, and while it is not life threatening it could have some adverse affects. They generally range anywhere from a mild headache to temporary amnesia." said the doctor.

"When will you know?" Reba asked quietly.

"I'm afraid we won't anything until he wakes up. Fortunately that should be with in the next half hour. I'll probably release him tonight but he needs to stay with someone and his wife doesn't want him staying with her."

"Barbara Jean! What is going on with you?" Reba asked with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I'm sorry Reba, but Brock's accident doesn't change the fact that we're separated, and I'm not sure I want to be with him any more anyway.

"Barbara Jean" Reba said coldly "You may have no qualms about abandoning Brock, but I do. I will take care of him. Just because you have a falling out with someone doesn't mean you're not there for them."

Before anyone could respond, Brock started to show signs of waking up. As the doctor checked his vitals, Reba unconsciously grasped his hand, and they all waited. As Brock's eyes opened, Reba leaned over him and spoke.

"Brock, you've been in a car accident, but everything's going to be fine. How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm a little sore, but otherwise ok. I just have one question though. Why is my dental hygienist here?"

After a long pause, the doctor spoke carefully, "Mr. Hart, just to rule out memory loss I need to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me the date?"

"Friday January 28th 2005

"Good job. You seem to know who you are; can you tell me who these two women are?"

"Sure doc, Barbra Jean works for me, and Reba is my wife."

Reba's eyes widened and Barbra Jean stomped out of the room.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Reba said hurriedly as she followed Barbra Jean. She found Barbra Jean outside the room, with a tired look on her face.

"I'm done with this Reba, you win. He's always loved you and this proves it. I don't think it's worth my time fighting for him anyway. If he ever remembers our marriage, I'll grant him visitation rights with Henry, but I don't want to deal with him" said Barbra Jean as she turned and left.

The doctor came into the hall to talk to Reba. "I've been talking to Brock and from what his wife has told me about your lives, he appears to have all the details correct except that he has no memory of your divorce or any prior marital problems. Until the swelling goes down it is imperative that you play along. He thinks you and he are happily married, and you must make sure he doesn't suspect otherwise. He should be just about finished filling out his release forms, so you can take him home,"

Reba took a deep breath and walked into the room, as she mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead.

_A/N:_ I am so sorry it took so long. I have been insanely busy with school but I promise that the following will chapters will be posted at shorter intervals and will be a lot longer. I am going to post chapter three by next weekend.


	3. chapter 3

Ch.3

Disclaimer: Not my property, not my source of income, blah, blah, blah

_A/N: Sorry it's late and short. I've been busy getting ready for a trip this weekend but I wanted to post something. Maybe Denver will inspire me._

With Brock asleep in the passenger seat, Reba called home on her cell to tell the kids what had happened.

""No I am not making this up Cheyenne. Your father truly believes he and I are still married. In his mind Barbra Jean is just his assistant nothing more. No she didn't take it well. She left permanently. She said she'd been waiting for something like this to happen, no not _this_ but something between us, and was glad she didn't have to keep pretending to still be in love with him. Yes, I can see the irony here, just fill everyone in and remember you guys have to play along. Your father's health depends on it. I promise I'll sit down with you guys this evening to discuss this properly. I know this is going to be confusing and difficult, but we'll deal with it. I'm almost home, see you soon."

Reba pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and gently shook Brock awake.

"Brock, we're home. Let's get you in the house and you can relax on the couch. Just lean on me, that's It." said Reba as they walked unsteadily into the house.

Brock sat down on the couch and while the kids crowded around him.

"Dad, are you alright? What happened?" asked Kyra

"I'm alright Kyra, I'm just a little banged up, and very tired. I got hit by some jerk in an SUV. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing your mother's face. She told me everything would be ok and I knew it would be." Brock was addressing Reba at this point, and squeezed her hand.

Reba blinked rapidly trying to drive away her tears. "Alright, it's almost 1:00 am and we've all had a long day. It's time for bed." Reba said briskly, trying to control her voice.

Once they were upstairs, Reba realized that there was nothing for Brock to wear. Before she could say anything Brock sat on the bed and started removing his clothes. Once he got down to his underwear he pulled back the covers and got into bed. Reba, who had stood stock still during the whole process, grabbed the first nightgown she saw, and bolted for the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She washed and brushed, trying to gain control of her breathing. _So what if he still sleeps in his boxers, so what if he's still handsome, so what if he's obviously been working out. Sleeping in the same bed with him will be fine. Oh shit!_ She had just put on her nightgown when she realized that it was not a long shapeless nightgown as she had hoped, but a short, green satin nightgown with a very low neck line. She shook her head slightly and went back into the bedroom.

_A/N: I know it's a cliff hanger but I wanted to post something before I left for a week and this seemed like a good place._


End file.
